weiße Aufgaben
by Sensei-San
Summary: Eine Geschichte in der Asagi die weiße Königin besucht und einen Tag lang bleibt.


Und wieder geht die strahlende Sonne über Kyoto auf und wieder regt sich das erste Leben auf dessen Straßen. Es ist ein Morgen wie jeder andere und er wird auch nicht anders als sonst.

Auf dem Anwesen der weißen Königin säubern die ersten Dienstmädchen bereits die Zimmer und decken den Tisch für das Frühstück der Familie. Eine halbe Stunde später ist auch aus der Küche bereits etwas zu hören und es duftet angenehm in den Nasen der vorbeihuschenden Angestellten.

Auf den Straßen wird es zunehmend lauter und dichter. Nun hat der Tag endgültig begonnen. Es ist ein strahlend schöner Tag und keine einzige Wolke am blauen Himmel zu sehen. Selbst einige der Dienstmädchen im Palast halten für einen Augenblick inne um sich den wunderschönen Himmel anzusehen.

Einige Zeit später klopft es an dem gemach der weißen Königin und ihrem Gatten.

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spalt weit und eine freundliche Stimme sagt "Hoheit. Bitte wacht auf. Der Morgen ist bereits angebrochen und das Frühstück ist in einer halben Stunde fertig." Dann schloss sich der Spalt wieder und leiser werdende Schritte waren zu hören.

"Wir sollten aufstehen. Du hast wieder einen arbeitsreichen Tag vor dir, meine Königin."

Die weibliche Form neben ihm reckte sich und wandte sich ihm daraufhin zu.

"Ich möchte heute nicht. Ich bin zu müde. Du hast mich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten." Kaum eine müde Frauenstimme aus der Decke hervor.

"Du wolltest es doch. Wir verbringen so selten Zeit allein miteinander. "

"Du hast ja recht. Verzeih mir bitte, mein Gemahl." sagte Ginko.

Dann stand sie auf und ging in das anliegende Badezimmer um sich Wachzuduschen. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie wieder aus dem bad und zog ihr Gewand an.

"Du bist schon fertig?" kam es verwundert aus Richtung Bett.

"Ja. Ich musste nur wach werden." erklärte Ginko.

Dann stand auch Hiragi auf und zog sich ebenfalls an um dann wiederum in das Bad zu gehen. Keine Fünf Minuten später kamen beide aus ihrem Gemach um dann ihren Kindern auf dem Gang zu begegnen.

"Och, ihr seid ja schon wach. Wir wollten euch gerade wecken kommen." Meinte eines der beiden Kinder enttäuscht.

"Das hättet ihr sicher gern getan. Aber heute waren wir schneller." Grinste ihr Vater.

Eine Bedienstete kam ihnen entgegen.

"Da sind Sie ja. Ich wollte Sie gerade zum Frühstück holen kommen." Meinte diese und drehte sich wieder um, um ins Esszimmer zu gehen. Die Familie folgte ihr und setzte sich an den Tisch. Nun wurde das Frühstück serviert.

Es gab Brot und Reis. Viele verschiedenen Arten von Obst und Gemüse. Auch Fleisch wurde angerichtet, aber nicht so viel wie zum Abendessen oder Mittag.

Jeder nahm sich etwas und das Frühstück begann. Wie jeden Tag spielten die Kinder schon beim Frühstück und da kam es nicht selten vor, dass einiges an Obst durch das riesige Zimmer flog.

"Hört auf damit. Könnt ihr euch denn nicht einmal benehmen?" fragte Ginko mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Aber Mama! Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht." sagten beide im Chor.

"Ihr sollt auf eure Mutter Hören!" kam es ihnen entgegen.

"Ja, Vater." Sagten wieder beide im Chor und benahmen sich für den Rest des Frühstücks.

Nach einer Stunde war das Frühstück beendet und die Kinder rannten hinaus in den Garten und spielten. Die weiße Königin machte sich auf ihre Aufgaben für heute zu erledigen.

"Wieder ein riesiger Stapel Arbeit." seufzte sie als sie den großen Stapel im Thronsaal neben ihrem Thron sah.

"Eure Hoheit erhält heute Vormittag Besuch." Kündigte einer ihrer Diner an.

"Und wer ist es?"

"Mir wurde aufgetragen, dies nicht zu verraten. Tut mir Leid, Hoheit."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde es ja bald erfahren." Daraufhin setzte sie sich auf den thron und fing an die Blätter zu bearbeiten.

Es vergingen 3 Stunden und es war nun 11 Uhr vormittags und der Berg an Zettel schien nicht kleiner zu werden. Ginko selbst kam es nicht wie 3 Stunden vor sondern eher wie 10. Es klopfte an der Tür zum Thronsaal und ein Diener öffnete die Tür.

"Eure Hoheit hat Besuch. Möchten Sie ihn empfangen?" fragte er.

"Natürlich! Lass ihn herein!" befahl sie.

Ein großer blonder Mann trat herein. Er trug ein hellgelbes T-Shirt und lange blaue Hosen. Seine Schuhe waren braun und reichlich schmutzig.

"Du bist ja gar nicht mehr so blass wie früher. Und du trägst ganz andere Sachen. So kenn ich dich ja kaum." Lachte sie ihrem Gast entgegen.

"Mach dich nicht über mich lustig! Das bringt es nun einmal mit sich wenn man die ganze Zeit unter der heißen Wüstensonne umherzieht." Meckerte ihr blonder Gast.

"Ich hätte es aber nicht für Möglich gehalten, das du so staubig bist. Sonst hältst du doch so viel von Sauberkeit und trägst immer Blau, Asagi."

"Ich würde mich enttarnen wenn ich nur Blau tragen würde. Man muss nun einmal Prioritäten setzten. Aber nun zu einem anderen, angenehmeren Thema. Wie geht es dir, Schwester?" fragte er emotionslos.

"Du siehst es ja. Ich habe bergeweise Arbeit und kaum für meine Familie Zeit."

"Du bist schließlich die weiße Königin und die älteste von uns. Der oberste König erwartet viel von dir."

"Werde nicht frech, Asagi! Man nennt eine Dame nicht alt! Das solltest du aber wissen!"

"Das weiß ich auch. Ich habe ja auch nicht gemeint du wärst alt. Du bist so wunderschön wie eh und je." Ein Lächeln erschien auf Asagis Gesicht.

Große Verwunderung quillte in Ginko auf. Noch nie hatte sie Asagi lächeln sehen. Und erst recht nicht so ein ehrliches, freundliches Lächeln.

"Geht es dir gut? Du hast noch nie gelächelt. Ist irgendetwas passiert in der Wüste?" fragte Asagis große Schwester besorgt.

"Nein. Es geht mir gut. Keine Sorge. Das habe ich wohl von Tataras Leuten. Die lächeln auch immer die ganze Zeit über. Da hab ich mir das wohl angewöhnt." versuchte Asagi sich herauszureden.

"Wie dem auch sei. Lass uns spazieren gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand Ginko aus dem Thron auf und ging auf Asagi zu.

Beide gingen langsam durch den Palast und redeten über alles mögliche. Asagi berichtete Ginko über seine bisherigen Erlebnisse mit Tatara und seinen Leuten.

"Er ist Feuer und Flamme bei diesem Thema." dachte sich Ginko während sie lächelte und zustimmend nickte.

Einer der Diener kam auf Ginko und Asagi zu mit den Worten "Entschuldigt Hoheit. Das Mittagessen wird in wenigen Minuten serviert."

"Komm Asagi. Iss mit uns! Du bist doch nur Haut und Knochen." scherzte Ginko.

"Ich habe eh keine Wahl. Du zwingst mich doch sicherlich zu bleiben." blickte er seine Schwester fragend an.

"Du hast Recht. Ich lasse dich nicht gehen bis du mit uns gegessen hast."

"Also gut. Dann bleibe ich noch eine Weile."

Mit dieser Antwort war Ginko zufrieden und lächelte ihren kleinen Bruder herzlich an. Beide gingen dann in das Esszimmer, das man eher Saal nennen sollte. Ginkos Kinder saßen bereits am Tisch und auch Hiragi kam gerade herein.

"Oh. Wir haben also einen Gast." meinte er als er Asagi erblickte.

"Ja. Und er wird heute auch über Nacht bleiben. Nicht wahr, Asagi?" sie wandte sich Asagi freudig lächelnd zu.

"Mir bleibt doch eh keine Wahl." seufzte dieser.

Zu Mittag gab es heute Gehflügel. Es war eine große Gans, die im Backofen gut durchgebraten wurde. Es roch herrlich. Asagi fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt bevor er auf Tatara traf. Aber er würde die Zeit nicht mehr zurückdrehen wollen. Viel zu wichtig war ihm sein kleines Spiel mit Shuri und Tatara. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran freute sich sein Herz wie ein kleines Kind, das es kaum abwarten konnte seine Geburtstagsgeschenke zu erhalten.

Hiragi schnitt den Vogel an und reichte jedem ein Stück. Als Beilage gab es importierte und sehr teure Kartoffeln, die die Kinder über alles liebten. Außerdem war der Tisch reich gedeckt an Gemüsebeilagen. Ein Mittagstisch wie es sich eben für eine Königin und ihrer Familie gehörte.

Nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde verging bis das Essen verzehrt war. Selbst die beiden Kinder verhielten sich so vornehm, wie es sich auch für Könige bzw. Prinzen gehört.

Nachdem auch sämtliche Beilagen aufgegessen waren verließen alle den Tisch. Die Kinder rannten durch den ganzen Palast als sei dieser ein einzigster Spielplatz. Hiragi ging seinen Aufgaben nach und Ginko ging mit Asagi in den Garten.

Die Sonne tauchte den grünen Garten mit den farbenprächtigen Blüten in ein Meer voller Schönheit, die man in ganz Japan nur selten sehen konnte.

"Ist es hier nicht schön, Asagi?"

"Ja. Sehr schön sogar. Ich habe diesen Anblick vermisst."

"Früher hast du mich immer gefragt woher ich die ganzen bunten Blumen habe. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

"Natürlich. Damals war ich noch ein kleines Kind und wusste das nicht. Aber heute ist es mir klar. Sag mir noch mal wie viele Menschen dafür sterben mussten."

"Es waren 78 Menschen. Und es hat sich gelohnt. Es wäre mir zwar lieber gewesen nicht so viele wären gestorben aber daran kann ich nichts ändern." Meinte Ginko mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Wenn unser Vater das hört, wird er sicher nicht erfreut sein. Immerhin hat er keine Mühen gescheut dir so einen frachtvollen Garten anlegen zu lassen."

"Ich weiß. Immer wenn er mich mit seiner neuen Frau besuchen kommt, geht er gern hierher und erzählt ihr wie sehr er sich dafür angestrengt hat."

"Er ist sicher alt geworden und seine Frauen werden bestimmt umso jünger."

"Das sollte er auf keinen Fall hören, sonst straft er dich mit dem Tod. Und das möchte ich nicht. Immerhin bist du mein Lieblingsbruder."

"Und was ist mit den anderen Geschwistern? Sie sind schließlich auch deine Brüder."

"Aber keiner bedeutet mir so viel wie du. Ich habe dich sehr liebt, Asagi."

Ginko ging einen Schritt auf ihren jüngeren Bruder zu und legte ihren rechten Arm um ihn und zog ihn an ihre Brust.

"Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn du verletzt würdest. Also bitte bleib hier bei mir. Hier bist du sicher."

Asagi drückte sich ein Stück von ihr weg um Ginko besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

"Das werde ich nicht. Ich habe meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und das kann ich nur wenn ich mitten im Geschehen bin. Außerdem macht es mir sehr viel Spaß. Diesen Spaß werde ich mir von niemanden und auch nicht von dir nehmen lassen!" sagte er ihr entschlossen und mit kraftvoller Stimme ins Gesicht.

Sprachlos von dieser energischen Meinung, die sie von nie von Asagi gehört hatte, starrte sie ihn mit großen erschrockenen Augen an. Einige Sekunden später konnte sie sich wieder fassen und nickte verständlich.

"Gut. Wenn das so ist, kann ich dich nicht aufhalten. Aber bitte lass mich dir jemanden zum Schutz mitgeben."

"Nein! Wie soll ich das Tatara erklären? Selbst wenn er verstehen würde, dass dieser Schutz, wie du ihn nennst, nur jemand ist, der auf seiner Seite ist, so würden doch seine Gefolgsleute ein sehr wachsames Auge auf ihn und mich haben. So kann ich meine Aufgabe nicht ungestört ausführen." widersprach er.

Ginkos Mund entfloh nun ein Seufzen. Sie schien es die ganze Zeit geahnt zu haben, aber nun hat sie Gewissheit. Ihr kleiner Bruder braucht ihre Hilfe nicht mehr. Sie wusste es schon seit einiger Zeit, aber es indirekt und doch so direkt gesagt zu bekommen, ist schon sehr hart.

"Nun gut. Wenn du keinen Schutz brauchst, wirst du auch keinen bekommen."

"Ich danke dir, große Schwester." Und wieder lächelte Asagi ein Lächeln, das aus tiefstem Herzen kam.

Diesmal schaffte es dieses Lächeln sogar die weiße Königin erröten zu lassen. Das war bisher allerhöchstens 2 Mal passiert und nicht von Asagi ausgelöst, sondern von ihrem Mann.

"Nun lass uns über etwas erfreulicheres reden." wich die weiße Königin aus.

Der blaue König und die weiße Königin saßen einige Zeit im Garten und sprachen über vergangene Zeiten, als Asagi, damals noch ein kleiner Junge, seine Schwester oft in ihrem Palast besuchte um seinem Leben hinter einem falschen blauen König zu entgehen. Heute lacht Asagi über diese Zeiten. Er ist seiner Schwester sehr dankbar. Sie hat ihm in den schweren Zeiten zur Seite gestanden als er noch nicht verstand warum ein anderer Junge seinen Platz als blauer König einnahm. Erst nachdem sie es ihm ganz genau erklärt hat, fing er an sein verborgenes Leben zu schätzen und auszunutzen.

Es kam nun wieder ein Diener und erkundigte sich, ob die Königin heute zu Kaffee trinken möchte. Nett und mit einem freundlichen Gesicht sagte sie zu. Asagi ist selbstverständlich ihr Gast und wird zum Kaffee eingeladen.

Die Arbeit im Thronsaal vergisst bzw. verdängt die weiße Königin mit einem Geschick, welches jedem Angestellten des Palastes nur zum erstaunen bringt. Niemand wagt es, die Königin an die Arbeit, die im Thronsaal vor sich hinvegetiert, zu erinnern. Sie hat dann eben nächsten tag mehr zu tun, ganz einfach.

Kurze Zeit nachdem der Diener wieder gegangen ist, tauchte ein anderen auf. „Der Kaffee ist serviert, eure Hoheit." Er verbeugte sich und verlies den garten wieder um wieder an seine Arbeit zu gehen.

"Komm. Lass uns zu Kaffee trinken." äußerte sie.

Die beiden Geschwister gingen in den Wohnsaal, in dessen Mitte ein kleiner runder Tisch stand. Um diesen herum waren 4 Stühle aufgestellt. Der Tisch selbst war mit 2 Tassen, zahlreichen Knabbereinen und Kuchen bestückt.

"Was ist das?" fragte Asagi und deutete auf dreieckige, seltsam aussehende Stücken.

"Das ist Kuchen. Sahnekuchen um genau zu sein. Ich habe ihn aus Frankreich importieren lassen. Dort isst man so etwas immer zum Kaffee."

Asagi schaute sich ein Stück. Kuchen skeptisch an.

"Du musst eine Gabel nehmen." erklärte Ginko.

Wie seine Schwester es sagte, so folgte er. Er nahm die neben dem Kuchenstück liegende Gabel und stach mit dieser in den Kuchen. Er brach ein Stück ab und führte dieses Stückchen zu seinem Mund. Nach kurzem kauen und das darauf folgende runterschlucken erkannte er "Das schmeckt hervorragend."

Ginko konnte nur lächeln und goss sich und Asagi etwas Tee ein. Sie mag keinen Kaffee. Zum einen ist er viel zu bitter und zum anderen sehr teuer.

Asagi verschlang regelrecht die restlichen Stücken Kuchen und nahm dann einige Kekse und aß sie.

"Wo ist dein Mann? Isst er nicht mit uns?"

"Nein. Er hat zu viel zu tun."

"Da fällt mir ein, hast du nicht einen großen Stapel Arbeit im Thronsaal zu stehen?"

"Der kann warten. Ich habe schließlich nicht jeden Tag die Ehre, dass du mich besuchst. Außerdem gehört es zu meinen Aufgaben als Königin mich um meine Gäste zu kümmern."

Ginko nahm einen Keks und tauchte diesen in ihre Tee. Den vollgesogenen Keks aß sie dann genussvoll.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Nachdem die zwei Könige die Kaffeezeit beendet hatten, gingen sie im Palast spazieren und sprachen diesmal über Ginko und ihre Familie. In diesem Gespräch wurde sie immer wieder verlegen, da Asagi sie und ihre Arbeit als Mutter und weiße Königin lobte. Die einzigen Lobungen bekam sie vom obersten König. Aber Asagi und seine Meinung waren ihr tausendmal wichtiger als die, ihres Vaters.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an einer Uhr vorbei und Ginko schaute auf die Zeit.

"Oh. Es ist schon 19 Uhr. Es wird Zeit für das Abendessen. Komm. Lass uns gehen." Schon zog sie Asagi, ihre linke Hand an seinem rechten Arm, in Richtung Esszimmer.

Beide kamen an als die Diener den Tisch noch deckten. Die weiße Königin ging zu einer der Dienerinnen und befahl ihr, das schönste Gästegemach herzurichten. Diese nickte und ging hinaus um das Gemach vorzubereiten.

Während die meisten Diener den Tisch weiterhin deckten, gingen zweit aus dem Zimmer um den Gemahl und die Kinder der Königin Bescheid zu geben, dass das Abendessen serviert sei.

Ginko und Asagi setzten sich auf die Stühle und warteten dann auf den Rest der Familie. Diese ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Heute gab es zum Abendessen Reis und Schweinestreifen. Die Streifen aus Schweinefleisch waren goldbraun und noch sehr heiß. Der ältere Sohn verbrannte sich die Zunge als er ein noch zu heißes Stück des Schweins essen wollte. Ein lautes Lachen machte seine Runde, da der Junge aufsprang, laut losbrüllte und der verbrannten Zunge frische Luft zuwedelte.

Einer der Diener brachte dem Prinzen einen Eiswürfel, den er auf seine Zunge legte und das Pochen der pulsierenden Zunge nachließ. Alle nahmen sich reichlich von dem Fleisch und auch vom Reis. Diesmal gab es als Beilagen nur eingelegtes Gemüse. Aber selbst das war in der Familie sehr beliebt. Nachdem die Schweinestreifen etwas abgekühlt waren finden alle an zu essen und bereits nach einer halben Stunde war auf dem ganzen Tisch nichts essbares mehr vorhanden.

"Nun wird es zeit für euch ins bett zu gehen." Sagte Ginko mit mütterlicher Stimme zu ihren Kindern.

Diese widersprachen nicht und machten auch sonst keinerlei Anstalten eines Protestes. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Asagi und ihrem Vater und gingen in ihre Gemächer. Ginko ging nach einigen Minuten hinterher um sie zuzudecken und einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, so wie jeden Abend.

Keine 10 Minuten später war sie wieder zurück und Hiragi verabschiedete sich um selbst ins Bett zu gehen.

"Der tag war sehr anstrengend. Bitte entschuldigt mich. Ich wünsche euch beiden eine geruhsame Nacht." Waren seine letzten Worte und er ging in sein und das gemach seiner Frau.

Die weiße Königin und der blaue König allerdings redeten wieder über Gott und die Welt und so kam es, dass beide erst um Mitternacht beschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Am Gästegemach angekommen verabschiedete Ginko ihren jüngeren Bruder und gab ihn wie in alten Zeiten einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss auf seine Stirn.

"Schlaf gut, Asagi." Sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme und wandte sich ab.

"Gute Nach, Schwester."

Asagi ging in sein gemach und schlief sehr schnell ein. Die Erinnerungen aus alten Tagen seiner lange zurückliegenden Kindheit machten dies möglich. Normalerweise ist er der Typ, der erst ewig lange wach liegt, bis er endlich einschlafen kann.

Ginko erreichte unterdessen ihr eigenes Gemach und öffnete leise und vorsichtig die Tür. Sie schaute hinein und sah Hiragi bereits im Bett liegen und tief schlafen. Sie ging nun hinein und zog sich aus. Dann stieg sie vorsichtig und behutsam ins Bett, um ihren Mann nicht zu wecken. Ginko zog die Bettdecke über sich, kuschelte sich ein und schlief schnell ein.

Am nächsten morgen war Ginko erstaunlich früh wach. Sogar noch vor ihrem Mann und noch bevor ein Diener sie weckten. Sie stand leise auf und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Etwa 40 Minuten brauchte sie. Als Ginko wieder aus dem Bad kam sah sie ihren Mann. Er war bereits wach, lag aber noch im Bett und sah sie an. Er war von ihrem perfekten Körper und den Rundungen beeindruckt. Eigentlich könnte er sie den ganzen Tag lang betrachten, aber seine Aufgaben und Verpflichtungen ließen das nicht zu.

Die weiße Königin ging zu einem Schrank und holte sich ein neues Gewand au diesem. Nun stand auch Hiragi auf. Er ging zu ihr, streckte seine rechte Hand aus, an der Schulter seiner Frau vorbei und holte ebenfalls ein Gewand aus dem Schrank. Beide zogen sich an. Ein letzter Kuss und sie verließen ihr Gemach.

Ihnen kam gerade ein Diener entgegen.

"Sie sind schon wach? Das Frühstück ist in 20 Minuten fertig."

"Hast du unseren Gast schon geweckt?"

"Nein, Hoheit. Ich weiß, dass Sie es gerne machen wollen und ließ ihn darum schlafen."

"Sehr gut." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich ihrem Gatten zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die linke Wange.

Dann ging sie in Richtung Gästegemach um Asagi zu wecken. Vor dessen Tür angekommen, holte sie tief Luft und öffnete dann leise die Tür. Ginko spähte vorsichtig hinein um sicher zu gehen, dass Asagi noch schläft. Was auch der Fall war.

Die weiße Königin schlich ins Zimmer und leise zum Bett. Ihr jüngerer Bruder sah aus wie ein kleines Kind. Das erinnerte sie wieder an frühere Zeiten, in denen er sie öfters als nur 3 bis 4 Mal im Jahr besuchte.

Leise setzte sie sich aufs Bett und beugte sich nach vorn.

"Wach auch Asagi. Die Sonne lacht schon am Himmel."

"Ngh..." war die Antwort auf ihrem Weckversuch.

Ginko allerdings lächelte ihn liebevoll an und rüttelte ihn leicht. Darauf reagierte Asagi und sein Gesicht mit den verschlafenen Augen sahen sie müde an.

"Steh auf! Es gibt gleich Frühstück."

"O.K. Ich steh auf."

"Aber nicht so wie früher, dass du sagst du machst es und bleibst trotzdem liegen." scherzte Asagis große Schwester.

"Ich stehe wirklich auf. Versprochen."

Es gibt nicht vieles was Asagi verspricht, aber bei seiner Schwester macht er es sehr oft, vielleicht sogar nur bei ihr.

Daraufhin erhob sie sich vom Bett und ging hinaus ins Esszimmer. Asagi stand auf, ging ins Bad und wusch sich. Kurze Zeit danach kam er wieder hinaus und zog sich an.

Als er ins Esszimmer kam, sah er, dass alle auf ihn warteten. Dieser Anblick erinnerte ihn an Tatara und wie er/sie und seine/ihre Gefolgsleute immer auf ihn warteten. Ein kaum erkennbares Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Schnell ging er auf seinen Platz und das Frühstück begann.

Nach einer Viertelstunde Frühstück waren alle am Tisch satt. Hiragi entschuldigte sich und stand vom Tisch auf um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Auch die Kinder sprangen auf und rannte lauthals durch den Palast. Nur die weiße Königin und ihr Gast saßen noch am Tisch. Doch dann stand Ginko auf und Asagi tat das Gleiche.

"Es wird Zeit. Du musst dich sicher wieder auf den Weg machen."

"Ja. Du hast recht. Ich muss langsam los."

Beide gingen zum Eingangstor des Palastes. Ein schwerer Abschied stand Ginko nun bevor. Asagi drehte sich zu ihr und lächelte sie noch ein letztes Mal an.

"Es war schön hier. Ich habe die Nacht sehr gut geschlafen. "

"Das freut mich. Bitte pass gut auf dich auf und besuch mich bald wieder." antwortete die weiße Königin.

"Ganz bestimmt."

Ginko kam auf Asagi zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll. Als sie ihn losließ küsste sie seine Stirn noch einmal und lächelte ihm ins Gesicht.

"Bis bald, kleiner Bruder."

"Bis bald, weiße Königin."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich dem Eingang zu, holte sein Pferd aus dem Stall und ritt in Richtung Wüste, dem Regierungsgebietes des roten Königs.

Als er sich immer weiter von Ginko entfernte, hatte sie das Gefühl sich nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional von ihm zu entfernen. Ohne es zu wissen, ahnte sie, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde.

**Ende**


End file.
